Metronomes are known in the art, and comprise both mechanical (i.e. traditional) and electronic devices. Electronic metronomes are typically limited to providing the functionality of traditional mechanical metronomes.
In the musical arts, greater flexibility and/or programmability are features or functions desired in a metronome or for rhythm training. Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.